It is often a difficult task to repair a hole in wallboard or a panel of a hollow door. If the hole is relatively small, up to about three inches, for example, newsprint or other paper may be stuffed through the hole in an attempt to provide a backing for holding the patching material in place until it sets. Larger holes generally require some sort of carpentry in order to provide a backing for the patching material. Other expedients are shown in various U.S. Patents, for providing a backing for the patching material. In general, these patented expedients are far too costly to be readilly accepted by the public at large, and some of them are generally inadequate.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,107, a screen facing plate is held in position by a screw assembly which is clamped against a panel spaced from the panel being repaired. U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,084, shows a plurality of embodiments securing a hinged perforated plate in place by means of a spring pressed plunge or a rachet assembly seated against an opposed panel of a hollow construction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,122, utilizes a hinged plate, and a bolt and nut for securing the hinged plate in place. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,416, a plate must be cut to fit within the hole to be repaired, and is held in place by a bar extending across the inner face of the panel being repaired, with a bolt extending through the bar and threaded into a nut operatively secured to the bar, and a frame holds the assembly in place. U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,774, shows quite an elaborate unit including a perforate plate held in place by a threaded assembly including a swivel, and would be expensive. A relatively simple and inexpensive unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,505, but is simply adhesively held in place without the benefit of being clamped against an opposed panel or other fixed member.